stardriverfandomcom-20200214-history
"Takuto's Mark"
Script I'm home. Hello.{okaeri lol} Have you heard, Mizuno? Your mother's come back to the island. She came over last night, but she didn't come in. I didn't want to see her. She'll be here for a few days. This is her address. It looks like she lives in Kyoto. Oh well. Do what you want with it. By the way, where's Marino? Isn't she with you? She's not here? She hasn't come back. Is she still at school? I don't know. You don't know? Did you fight about your mother again? Don't talk to me like I'm your baby sister! I said something really mean... Mizuno. Even if Marino wasn't here, you'd be just fine. Don't say that, Auntie. What do you mean? Marino, where are you... Even if Marino wasn't here, you'd be just fine. Oh yeah... Marino's not a Maiden, so she can leave the island. Maybe she did... Welcome, Mizuno Yoh. {\an8}I'm sure it feels strange to be at school on a Sunday. {\an8}It should be familiar since you come here every day. {\an8}But it's like being in an alien world {\an8}because you know it's the weekend. {\an8}How did you know I'm the West Maiden? You said you would let me leave the island if I came here today.{timing check} Yes, I did. I really did want to protect Wako. But I also wanted the power that would come from apprivoising. It's only normal. Bearing the mark of a Warrior means having a powerful libido. I suppose it could also be called ambition. Hmm... The Galactic Pretty Boy will fall soon. I don't intend to take his life. Since I prefer to think of him as an ally. What about you? Don't tell me you weren't interested in the power at all. You really think it'll work? It's a chance! That's it. I dunno. Hey! {\an8}Are you two going to make out in there forever? {\an8}I wanna relax too! {\an8}Then join us! {\an8}Come in, Wako! {\an8}Damn... I actually considered it for a second... What was that? Where am I? We are the Glittering Crux. Glittering... Looks like you're still a bit groggy. You lied to me! I did no such thing. Just as I said, this will allow you to leave the island. Let go of me! I said let go! Don't touch me there! But what a surprise this was. Let go of me! I thought that the West Maiden hadn't awakened yet. Such a strong first phase... You have never seen Cybody combat, and of course, you're ignorant of Zero Time. What are you doing? Get off! There aren't many here in the Crux skilled enough to display their mark and still resist getting pulled into Zero Time. I don't think the South Maiden can do it either. Perhaps you've transferred that duty to that clone you made. What are you talking about? What clone? What else? The fake family you made all those years ago. Even if Marino wasn't here, you'd be just fine. Don't say that, Auntie. What do you mean? You were born an only child. Don't you remember? That day, on the bridge with the dancing fireflies... I was the one crying. I hate this! I just wanted to think about nice things. No... Marino is my... Zero Time! A Maiden Cybody? The West Seal! Mizuno! That's half the seals... What's going on? Another seal has been broken... Zero Time itself is screaming. Mizuno! My brothers! With my Star Sword, I have broken the West Maiden's seal, and led the Glittering Crux to the third phase. Furthermore, on this fated day, I will destroy Tauburn! Takuto... Oh, good. Apprivoise. Was that a real mark? Did you really think you were the only Galactic Pretty Boy? Galactic... Pretty Boy... Can you stand? Takuto, are you involved in this too?{ewwwwwww} It's going to be dangerous. You'd better leave. Takuto! Apprivoise! Galactic Pretty Boy! Tauburn! Takuto... What? {\i1}This{\i0} is how you use Piles! Tau Galaxy Beam! Takuto! Is this it, Tauburn? What is that light? Star Swords convert the Driver's libido into energy. Now that I've advanced to the third phase, the marks of Warriors with weak libidos wither before the light of my blade. How do you feel, Galactic Pretty Boy? My mark! He stopped moving! Takuto! How picturesque.{Kodak moment joke goes here} I can't move. Is that light doing this? This ends here! What? What is this? The... the mark? It's Takuto's radiance... You're serious about this? Takuto? She's built to fly. I know, but... No problem! When what you want to do is what you have to do... You can hear the voice of the world, I know. I want to hear the voice of the world. Fly, Natsuo! He's flying! Natsuo! Are you okay? One of these days, he's just going to wash away with that goofy grin on his face. I know. But at least he's okay. Did you know, Hana? About Natsuo's sickness. Only Natsuo knew the whole story,{hontou no koto} but I think he was happy. Wow! Natsuo... I think I can hear it too! The voice of the world! I told you not to take needless risks! Natsuo... The doctor said he only had another year... When I thought of how bright and reckless he was during that year... It made me want to shine too. Ow! You found a piece of radiance, and carved a wound - shaped like the mark - into your body.{I think this ended up a little awkward, but I think it's important to keep the distinction between the wound and the mark clear} I'll give you the mark. Grandpa? Takuto, do you want to see the father who abandoned you? Takuto was abandoned by his parent... Just like me. Yeah. I'll go to that island. I won't be able to heal until I give him a good punch. But there's more to it than that. I really feel like I have to go to that island. No, I want to go! Galactic Pretty Boy... You'll shine bright, Takuto. When what you want to do is what you have to do, you'll hear the voice of the world! What are you talking about? You'll never understand! Impossible! Takuto. Mizuno! Do you feel better? What do you mean? Wako was worried about you too. I should have seen it sooner. Huh? You've always treated me like a kid. You don't speak to me like how you speak to Wako. But you're still the Takuto I know. You've always been cool because you were honest. I'm glad I met you. Bye. See you tomorrow. Goodbye. That woman... Mom has left the island. But I've decided to follow her, so I'm leaving too. I'll talk to her and say goodbye. Marino? Hello? Auntie told me. Marino? Is it you, Marino? Are you really there? If the illusion never disappears, it's real. I'm really here. You've decided to see Mom, right? Yeah. I'm going to see her. I'll talk to her and give her a good punch! Heh. At least it'll be honest. But I decided to go and talk to her for you, Marino. Huh? I feel like if I don't tell her I'm leaving, I'll never see you again. Marino, I want to see you again! Where are you? Right behind you. I really don't know what you'd do without me. Cut that out. Your galaxy shines on! Category:Episodes